Memories
by Trowa no Miko
Summary: Diana has never fit in with the People. At school with the Mud Men she meets a strange boy. Could her connections be enough to jog Arty's memories of The People?
1. Meetings

Artemis Fowl: Meetings

**Summary:** Among the People, Diana Byrd has never quite fit in. At age 15 the girl was considerably taller than her classmates, let alone the rest of the fairy population, except for trolls and centaurs or course. To top it all off, she has no fairy magic to speak of. With that, Diana is sent to boarding school in the world of the Mud-Men where she meets a mind-wiped Artemis Fowl. Can her connection to the People be enough to trigger Artemis' memories and unlock the key to her origins?

**An:** Sorry if the html tags show. Fanfic says that they accept them, but every time I've tried it hasn't worked. And now, back to the story…

**Haven City, the Lower Elements**

"Who is she, Commander," Captain Holly Short questioned, gazing at a photo of a young girl the age of 15. The girls' eyes were a shade of emerald green her hair was dark blonde and ran down to the shoulders.

"She is your next assignment, Captain." Root addressed as he blew puffs of smoke from his cigar. "Her name is Diana Bryd. Due to obvious circumstances, it has been thought best that the girl be sent to a Mud-Man's boarding school. You are to safely escort the girl and remain in contact with her until the end of term unless told otherwise. Is that clear?"

Holly nodded. 'The operation should be easy enough.' She thought to herself. Ever since the shut down and arrest of the remaining B'wa Kell organization, work had been slow. Most jobs consisted of paperwork as the goblin uprising was put to a close. Still, it was odd for a soldier of LEPrecon police to be assigned a simple escorting operation.

Holly shuffled through her assignment's data: "Height: 5'2'' Weight: 100lbs… Commander, you've got to be kidding, she's a-"

"I know what she is Captain!" Root's voice began to rise to its usual volume. "That is precisely why she needs an escort above ground. We don't want word of Haven to leak out to the Mud-Men. You know what happened the last time."

Holly shuddered at the thought of an icy cold boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Yes, sir. I understand. Why is she in Haven in the first place? Couldn't we have mind-wiped her and brought her back to her own kind?"

Root shook his head. "She was brought to us as a baby. Mind-wiping her now would mean wiping out her entire life's memories. Besides, we've tried before. For some reason fairy magic has no effect on the girl."

"I see," Holly said. She left Commander Julius Root's office and continued reading the Diana's files. "Intelligent, anti-social…hmm… no friends, lives in orphanage."

***

**Ireland**

Artemis frowned at the thought of going to school. He had convinced his father that 'Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen' wasn't up to par for a boy his age, unfortunately, Artemis didn't get exactly what he wanted. The heir to Fowl Enterprises was thus sent to a highly prestigious co-ed academy. Any 15-year-old boy would jump at the opportunity to be sent to a co-ed school. Artemis, however, is not just any 15-year-old boy. He'd rather have finished his studies online or anything with as little human contact as possible. Besides, there wasn't much else the young genius could study.

'At least Butler will be coming along this time,' the young Fowl thought.

For the pasts two years the bodyguard had not been at his physical best. Because of the fairy mind-wipe Artemis, Butler, and Butler's sister, Juliet, had agreed to go through, neither Artemis nor Butler had any recollection of the magical complications that happened during an operation that saved Butler's life. 

It happened two years ago. Artemis was making some business deals with one Jon Spiro when the whole thing turned on them. Spiro had set up a trap that would have killed Artemis if Butler hadn't jumped in to intercept the bullet meant for the 13-year-old. The bullet just barely missed Butler's heart, but was fateful none-the-less. Some smooth thinking by Artemis saved his bodyguard until he could convince a fairy to heal the downed man.

Thank Haven for Captain Holly short. She was the one who healed the bullet wound. Unfortunately, there were still some problems. During the healing, Kevlar from Butler's bulletproof vest replicated into the 40-year-old's cells, constricting his breathing. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to kill him, just enough that he looked like he had a red 'I' tattooed to his chest and that his chest would be bulletproof to small caliber guns. After the mind-wipe, though, Foaly had his skin stained so the tattoo didn't show. The fairies weren't taking any chances with the Mud Man's memories picking up any triggers.

The Bentley Arnage Red Label pulled onto the side of the road in front of Artemis' new school. Butler grabbed the luggage and followed Artemis through the school grounds. 

Artemis sighed as he sat down, mourning the loss of time. Time he could have used to begin another money making scheme. Ever since his father's promise to turn straight, it had been up to Artemis to make sure the Fowls stayed among the richest families in the world.

He noted Butler's heavy breathing, the man was truly getting old. "Sit down, Butler." The boy commanded in a sincere tone. Well, as sincere as Artemis could be. Artemis couldn't fire his only friend; besides, he could still use Butler's brains. Butler followed the small mercy. "We're supposed to be going straight now, Butler. That's the way father wants it."

Butler nodded as he studied his Principal. The boy was not somebody to argue with. Besides, maybe this'll give Artemis a chance at an actual childhood. 'Yeah right' Butler though, suppressing a smile. Arty hadn't been a child since he was four.

***

Chute Terminal E1, Tara, Ireland 

Empty eyes met the LEPrecon Captain in the E1 Terminal. Holly walked over to her assignment. She smiled, "Diana, I am Captain Holly Short. I'll be your contact while you're above ground."

The girl surveyed her guard. "So the People sent me a LEP officer." She sighed. "Shall we go then?"

Holly nodded and followed the 15-year-old to the shuttle. She rolled her eyes, 'This'll be fun.' She thought.

"Have you ever been above ground, Diana?" Holly attempted making conversation with the girl.

Diana shook her head. "I've never been outside Haven City. They lock me up like I'm something important and fragile. They have no choice to take me above ground now because of the way I look." The girl's voice was bitter and terse. "If they did, I sure as hell wouldn't be here."

'D'Arvit!' Holly cursed, 'She doesn't know anything. What a shock she'll get above ground when she sees the Mud Men.' "The People have their reasons for what they do…"

Diana turned to face the fairy elf. A flicker of emotion shone in the young girl's eyes. "Like what? What reason does the People have?"

Before Diana could get any possible answer the Terminal chute was propelled by a magma flow and the two were pushed back against their seats. Because Diana had never been on one she had to close her eyes. Her head felt as if it were going to split open, the pressure was so intense.

When Diana next opened her eyes the terminal had stopped and it was light outside. She was breathing heavily, but, aside from that, none of her other appearances changed. Her eyes were still cold and distant.

Holly handed the girl what looked like tin foil. "Put this cam foil on, we're going to fly the rest of the way." Diana nodded.

In no time the two were soaring high above the clouds. When they reached the school, Holly landed in a secluded area. Diana pulled off the cam foil. "Stay shielded," the 15-year-old looked directly into the fairy's eyes. "Heads will turn if they see me walking around campus with an elf."

Holly nodded. 'She sees me even though I'm shielded.' The LEP Captain thought. 'No wonder this child has been kept away from the Mud Men. Someone like her could mean the end of Haven. But, is it fair for the child?'

"You're still Diana Byrd but you can't exactly say you're from Haven. If anybody asks, you're from the United States."

Diana nodded, absorbing the information. "What do I say about family? This is a prestigious private school. It'll look odd if I say I'm an orphan and yet I can pay the tuition here."

Holly chuckled, 'This girl's sharp,' she thought. "True. Your parents died in a car accident and you were the only survivor. You inherited all of their money. Here," Holly handed the girl what looked like an average gold necklace. "It's a communicator for if you get into trouble or something. Press the button in the back to turn it on. It will pick up vibrations so you don't need to speak loudly. I can't stay the whole time above ground with you."

Diana put on the piece of jewelry and stuffed it under her shirt. "I understand. The centaur made this didn't he? I read about his inventions within LEP. Most of them are quite impressive." She looked up from the necklace.

Holly smiled, 'Foaly's head would surely expand after hearing that.' "Yeah. He did," she looked at her watch. "It's gonna get dark soon. I better leave."

Diana nodded. She turned to the wardrobe and picked out a school uniform. The uniforms were pretty plain. Girls wore a gray skirt, with a white blouse, gray jacket and a magenta tie. Shoes were black dress shoes and the socks were long and white.

***

**Artemis' Dormitory**

Artemis straightened his tie as he stepped out of the bathroom. His uniform was similar except instead of a skirt he wore pants and his socks were not as long.

"Come, Butler. We have an orientation to go to."

***

**Orientation Hall**

To figures, a boy and girl, sat next to each other as the headmaster drawled on about the new school year. Neither were paying any attention as he spoke. The girl was playing with a gold necklace and the boy had his eyes closed and seemed to be meditating.

Diana stuffed the necklace back into her blouse. She took stock of the people in the hall. All stuck up kids with more money than they knew what to do with. She looked at the boy meditating beside her. "This is pointless. One, if they actually needed it, could get the same education on a computer these days." She muttered under her breath.

Artemis Fowl opened his eyes. He turned his head to the girl next to him. "I agree."

**An:** So what do you people think? This is my first attempt at an Artemis Fowl fic. 


	2. Friends

An: I really miss my book 1. My computer nerd has it and I need it for the prophecy. Who's translated it? I have I have! Gnomish is fun to write in. To bad there isn't a way to write it in Word documents. Anyway, I think Arty is a bit ooc in this one. You people be the judge. This format is odd. Sorry, computer is nuts. Also, the italics will be between "There was something about that girl that was vaguely familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it.  
  
It was probably nothing.  
  
Butler was awful smug once we were out of earshot. He kept chuckling to himself and tried to suppress a grin. Once we were in the dorm he went on about how I was truly growing up and that my father would be extremely proud when her hears that I've made a 'little friend.'  
  
I shot back at him, "You think I fancy her?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
I paused. Do I?  
  
We only just met. Could it be that I *am* fond of her? She was pretty, her eyes were a little cold, but she was pretty.  
  
I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous." I don't like her that way. "We just have common feelings." Yes, that's it. Common ideas. After all, we only just met.Just as I suspected, I am a Mud Person. I'd never seen one before so I couldn't jump to conclusions, but I figured I was.  
  
The People obviously kept me with them heir magic doesn't work on me. I'd be a dangerous weapon against them.  
  
They should have told me. Instead, they kept me locked away.  
  
It's funny how one piece of information can unlock so much emotion. I didn't think I could feel anymore. Now, I-I don't know how I feel.  
  
Betrayed?  
  
Where should my loyalties lie?Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination Silently the senses abandon their defences Helpless to resist the notes I write For I compose the music of the night...Let me fall, Let me climb, There's a moment when fear and dreams must collide.  
  
Someone I am is waiting for courage, The one I want, The one I will become will catch me.  
  
So, let me fall, If I must fall, I won't heed your warnings, I won't hear them.  
  
All I ask, All I need, Let me open whichever door I might open.Let me fall, And if I fall, All the feelings may or may not die.  
  
I will dance so freely, Holding onto to no one, You can hold me only if you too will fall, Away from all, These useless fears and chains.  
  
Someone I am is waiting for my courage, The one I want, The one will become will catch me.  
  
So let me fall, If I must fall, I won't heed your warnings, I won't hear.  
  
Let me fall, And if I fall, There's no reason to miss this one chance, This perfect moment, Just let me fall.  
  
Artemis opened his eyes to watch Diana's fingers dance. His eyes stopped on her necklace. He let out a short gasp. Immediately, he shot up out of his seat. Startled, Diana stopped playing. "What's wrong? Artemis?"  
  
Artemis pointed with a trembling finger to the necklace. His breath came in short gasps. Butler was by his side in seconds. He dropped to his knees, putting his head in his heads. "Memories. the People. LEP" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the floor.  
  
Butler bent down and picked up his principal. Artemis was never tall for his age, though starting around when Arty turned fourteen he began to grow. Though, for Butler, 5'5" was nothing to the man giant. Once Artemis was held firmly in Butler's arms, the bodyguard turned to Diana. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
'How do they know?' she thought. The 15-year-old girl placed a hand on her necklace. She followed Butler to Artemis' dorm. ***  
  
Artemis' Dorm  
  
Once Artemis was safely laid on his bed, Butler sat down to rest. His breathing was labored and his hand was placed on his chest.  
  
Diana was sitting beside the bed one hand on her necklace, the other holding Artemis' hand. Artemis was tossing and turning on the bed, he head was drenched in sweat as he fought what could only be a disturbing dream. Diana's eyes were distant, contemplative. She looked down at the only person she had ever called "friend." 'Could there be other Mud Men that know about Haven? I should call for back up,' her finger lingered on the button hidden on the necklace, 'I won't. The Mud Man's knowledge and the People's ignorance could be used to my advantage. The two were obviously mind-wiped, but that can easily be altered.'  
  
Butler glanced worriedly at his principal and then at Diana. Diana was the first to speak, "Do you know anything about what he said?"  
  
Butler looked up. "Vaguely. I know those names from somewhere." A memory of a distant conversation tugged on his mind.  
  
"Remember, if the People ever do need help. I'm available."  
  
Holly pressed the button.  
  
"I'll remember that," she whispered.  
  
An: The two songs I used were "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera and "Let Me Fall" from Cirque du Soleil: Quidam. Go here for the complete lyrics: - music-of-the-night-8rbwwjm.html or - me-fall-pv1trtm.html. I love this video game: "Thus the life force called Serge was not even allowed to be born into this world. Fate has not forgiveness for those who dare stand against it..." I don't know about this chapter. I'm not happy with it. What do you think? 


	3. Prophecies

**AN:** I want to thank Kelaal for that website. Got my book back… It was a signed copy so I'm extra protective. Anyway, I apologize for not updating. I'm busy and have major writer's block and just trying dealing with life. Oh, yes, Eion is writing a fourth book. I'm so excited! And I bought "The Artemis Fowl Files" a while ago. It's great if you want more specific character information. Okay, on with the show:

Prophecies 

**Haven City**

It had been several weeks since Holly Short had escorted Diana to her new location. It wasn't necessary to keep constant contact unless there were problems. Occasionally, Holly would have the girl write a small report for precautionary procedures. One couldn't be to careful when dealing with mud men.

The fairy noticed gradual differences in the girl's character. Holly wasn't surprised when Diana mentioned that she knew she was a human and asked why she lived in Haven.

"I have neither been informed nor can give out that information," was always Captain Short's response.

It seemed that the young teen had made a friend. Holly grinned, she was happy that the teen could find someone she could bond with. It was unhealthy and unfair to keep the girl locked up in Haven for whatever the reason was.

Holly felt a strange attachment to the teenage girl. She wanted to learn more about Diana and why she is of interest to The People.

Against the knowledge of Commander Root, Captain Holly Short decided to do some special research on her assignment. She couldn't stand not knowing what she was in for. Not after all the problems she's had in connection to the Mud-Men...

She ran several searches on her assignment, but her authorization level was too low and she had no hacking skills of use. All that sort of technical material was usually put upon Foaly, but the Centaur would not help Holly in another one of her little escapades. Especially not after all the problems they'd caused some years ago with a brilliant young Mud-boy.

Pining what to do next, the LEPrecon Captain pulled a necklace over her neck. Around its chain hung the fairy bible and a ring given to her a day before she had to say goodbye to someone whom she could have almost called a 'friend.' She flipped open the pages and read. 'Maybe I'll be inspired,' she thought.

'The Prophecies of Ohmphlegm pot cleaner to Frond elfen king…  
…In this time one shall come among us.  
Fowl by name and foul by nature.  
A mud man unlike any other….  
…But now I see that the boy is not alone.  
He is aided by a formidable warrior scarred from a thousand battles.'

"Those two mud men: Artemis and Butler." Holly shook her head, "If only we had paid more attention to this book…" Over the years, most fairies just dismissed the book as a myth or based on some long ago history. They figured the prophecies had already taken place. Only scholars would read and study it. However, all were baffled because they never learned of that one night when a young boy and his bodyguard would kidnap a fairy while regenerating her magic.

'Here endeth the first prophecies of Ohm…  
…The prophecies of Ohmphlegm pot cleaner continued.  
While cleaning the elfen king's pot  
I, Ohmphlegm pot cleaner saw another prophesy.  
It is much vaguer than the last,  
But I have written it down nonetheless.

With minds undone  
A grudge will stir  
Haven cannot overcome  
Unless one fairy can help her…'

"'Minds undone?'" Holly shut her book. A lock of auburn hair fell in her face and the elf impatiently pushed it away. "Could that mean the mind-wipe?"

**Artemis' Dormitory**

Artemis swiftly locked the doors to his dormitory then took a seat in a plush chair on the opposite of side of the room. He motioned for Diana to do so as well. Butler kept vigilance by the only entrance and exit.

"Why did I black out?"

"Your mind was replacing your fabricated memories with the original ones. 'Mind-wipes' are inappropriately named for they merely suppress one's memories. How much do you remember?"

Artemis ran through his re-discovered memories. He searched back to when he first got news of The Book. He looked up with steely blue eyes. "Everything."

Diana nodded. "Good," she turned to the guard by the door, "Your memories should return after hearing some triggers. You'll black out momentarily but should have full recollection after."

The solemn body guard nodded.

Artemis shifted in his seat. Running a well-manicured hand through raven hair, the heir to the Fowl Estate finally spoke his mind. "How are you affiliated with The People? They should have stopped keeping watch on me a year ago."

"They have. Our meeting was pure coincidence. Captain Short, Commander Root-" She looked over to the bodyguard. Recognition reflecting in his eyes. "None of them are aware you're here. Nor that we've met."

All this, Artemis Fowl II accepted. "How did you know I had history with The People?"

"I had hacked into the LEP computer files to get some information on Captain Short. Your name showed up under cases she had worked on." Diana hesitated for a second, unsure if then was a good time. She gathered enough courage to do so. "Now that you do have your memories back, what do you plan to do?"

A small smirk spread across the face of the young man.

**An:** Yes, the prophecy is pretty obvious (or at least I think so). Deal with it:  
I am not a poet  
I know it…  
I'm okay with this chapter. It's a little too short, but I like how it ended. Sorry it's been taking so long. Hopefully the next won't have such a huge gap between posting dates. Thanks for being patient. Now go review!


End file.
